


It's Just You

by MonochromeDreams



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Annoyed siblings, Crushes, Gay Awakening, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Yun and Yang have a strong and critical conversation about the potential of new competitors.
Relationships: Sean Matsuda/Yun Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	It's Just You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in a rut with my writing as of late. But for some reason I could not stop thinking about this pairing . I just thought. Man.......wouldn't that be just adorable?? I would really like to see these kids just do some Gang Shit together. Just having fun and chillin out.

“It’s definitely not just me.” 

Yang hums softly, it’s definitely just him. He delights in the new silence, Yang’s lack of a straight answer pushes his brother deeper into thought, and he eats it up while he watches him work through the possibilities.

Yang is fine, but he’s sure its very awkward for Yun.

“He’s got the ‘it’ factor or whatever. Right? Like he’s exotic or something right?” Yun asks, rolling his board back and forth underneath his feet. “It’s the accent. For sure. Probably…….Maybe.”

They were talking about the new kid’s potential. He’d fought Yang and the new kid won. Surprisingly. 

Yang smothers his chuckles into the palm of his hand watching the look of cartoonish confusion etch itself deeper into his brother’s face. Now that he thinks on it, it should have been blaringly painfully obvious, but he’s happy for Yun all the same. Even if he has yet to arrive to the final conclusion.

He’s never seen him flounder this hard. All over a boy too. 

Yun is really thinking about it. Really, really, thinking hard about it. Brows scrunched together and arms crossed tight across his chest. Yang wonders if Yun will let him sit on his board while he hashes this out. These steps are really starting to hurt his ass.

“Mmm….he seemed weak when I first met him. Told him I wasn’t gonna fight someone beneath me in skill” Yun hums and nods next to him, the sound of his boards wheels scraping across the stone steps fill his ears “He tossed me on my ass after that, though. Barely.” Yang gives a full body stretch and offers, “Maybe it’s the hair.”

“Yeah, I touched it earlier it’s way softer than I thought it was gonna be.” Yun says thoughtfully playing with the brim of his hat as he slouches against the slope of the stone steps.

“I thought we were talking about where he was hiding his skill.” Yang grouses, Yun opens his mouth and Yang shoots up from his lying position “Wait, you’re not supposed to do that!”

Yun fixes him with a bored look.

“Why not?”

“It’s rude.” 

Yun waves it off.

“It’s his own fault.”

Yang doesn’t like where this is going, but he asks nonetheless, leaning in since his brother’s become so fascinated with his lap he can barely hear him.

“How’s that?”

“We made a bet.” Yun puffs a bit “I won.”

Yang is definitely interested now. He’s trying to imagine his brother and the new kid communicating through the worst game of charades known to man.

“What’d you bet on?”

“He told me he wanted to know where I bought my hat. Top secret information, of course.” Yun says a little too giddily “So he challenged me to a fight. I told him if he won I’d tell him where I got it from—”

“And if he lost you got to touch his hair.” Yang says flatly. Yun nods triumphantly, like he’s a genius. It almost pisses Yang off. He’s stunned silent. Almost. “So you won the fight and now you won’t shut up about him and his limitless strength. Even though you won?” 

Yang says it like it's the most obvious thing ever. He’s been out here talking about this kid for almost 2 hours now. Yun’s little fascination has long since crept up and grew into something else entirely.

“I didn’t say anything about limitless.” Yun shifts to lean into his brother’s space, staring him down, face to face “I just said he’s got potential.”

“You said he’s got the ‘it’ factor.” Yang scowls down at the sidewalk, watching people go by and eventually Yun does the same. 

It’s quiet for a little while.

“He told me he was gonna knock the braid out of my hair.” Yun announces with a big smile on his face

Yang just stares. “How do you know he said that?”

“He definitely acted it out.”

It's all there in the manual. Yang sighs.

“Well, I thought it was funny.”

Yang hums. He needs this to move along. Unlike Yun he’s got a date, like, now. “Maybe he’s got good eyes.”

Yun nods again, shifting to lean forward chin in palm.

“Yeah they’re real nice lookin’, aren’t they?” Yang watches him silently “They’re brown like chocolate. But the dark kind, you know? Kinda wet lookin’ too.” 

“I thought we were talking about where he’s hiding all of his potential…. But he does kinda look like he’s gonna cry all the time.” 

Yun carries on, rolling his board to and fro with his feet. Wheels kicking up bits of dust and stone.

“His skin looks nice too. It’s kinda shiny, but not sweaty. It looks soft even though he has some muscle on him.”

Yang hums again. He’s never met a stupider bastard in his life, he loves his brother very dearly.

“What about Hoimei?” Yang throws it out like it’s a curveball.

“What about ‘er?”

It’s not received like one.

“She’s got brown eyes.”

“Oh, well, how insightful of you, Yang. Do you have any other brand new pieces of information you would like to share with the class?”

He does love his brother.

“Oh, excuse me, teacher! I have one more thing I’d like to share.” Yang stands quickly making long drawn out kissing noises “My twin doesn’t know he wants to give the new kid a big, fat kissy-wissy.” 

But fuck him and his new little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Yun is the gay twin.
> 
> Don't call people exotic! Lol  
> To answer your question. I love fighting games. I hate Street Fighter (I find it very boring to play.) Love the characters in it tho.  
> This is, admittedly, not very good. But I'm very glad that I wrote and I'm very happy if you read it! I just really needed something to kick me out of my rut.


End file.
